Open Arms
by dropxdeadxjuliet
Summary: Dean has just returned from Hell, and he wants to search out and find the one thing he is missing. The girl he left behind. This is my first Supernatural Fic. Please Review and Enjoy! This is a oneshot. Dean/OC


Dean Winchester had been to hell and back, literally. He had just recently been pulled out of the pit by some force he had yet to put his finger on, but he was not going to question it too much at the moment. After coming out of the pit he went to find his brother and rock Sam. Sam couldn't believe it when Dean had called him from a payphone, at first he thought it was a demon playing a trick on him, and then he met Dean and found out that it was no joke at all, his brother had been pulled from hell, for reasons they had yet to figure out. Dean and Sam spent the next month and a half going on a couple of hunts and then one night while they were in their motel room Dean turned to Sam and asked him the question that had been eating him alive. "Sammy, what happened to Kayla after I went to hell?" he asked. Sam sighed and shook his head, not really wanting to describe to his brother the agony that his brother's girlfriend went through after Dean went to hell. He ran his hand down his face as he recalled the moment. Dean sitting anxiously waiting for the reply. "It wasn't good Dean, it nearly killed her, she got so down I had to keep an eye on her in the hotel for a week or so just to make sure that she was going to make it. She would barely eat, or move, she just laid on the bed silently" Sam stated quietly. He looked to his brother for a response. "I cant begin to imagine how hard it was for her, I never meant for it to happen this way" Dean said shaking his head. "One day I came back to the room and she was gone, all that was left was a note stating that she couldn't hang around anymore because it reminded her too much of you, and she just needed some time, and that she would call me to let me know how she was doing, but I havent heard from her in awhile, I think talking to me makes it worse" Sam added. "Ive missed her Sammy" Dean said simply. "I hope she knows how much I love her, she was the light in all this dark crap that we do" he added as he got up from the table letting Sam know that he was ready to call it a night. He took a nice hot steamy shower before bed, his thoughts floating with memories of him and Kayla together, and of how much he needed to see her and to know that she was ok.

The next morning when Dean woke up he knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. He had to go to her, to see her and let her know that he was back and that he was never going to leave her again. He thought of just calling her first, but then he remembered that she had been his girlfriend and would probably think that it was a demon trying to get at her or Sam. When Sam woke up to see Dean sitting at the little table looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders he knew that he had to help him out no matter what . "What's up Dean, you are never awake before me?" Sam said as he took a seat across from his brother at the small table. "Sammy, if I asked for your help on something, would you help me, even if you may think that its crazy" Dean asked as he looked at Sam not sure of what his response would be. "Of course Dean, you're my brother, what is it that you need help with?" he asked with concern. "I need to drive back to Kansas and talk to Kayla, I need to see her, see how she is doing, see how things are with us, if their can still be a chance for us, she is my angel Sammy and I cant let it go on anymore without knowing" Dean said with such hurt in his eyes. Sam thought back to how the two of them had been before Dean had "left". It was the happiest he had ever seen him, and the most serious he had ever seen Dean with a girl. Dean kept throwing around the phrase, "Im gonna marry that girl" around all the time, and Sam really started to believe it, and then things went bad when Sam got hurt and Dean sold his soul to keep him alive. Kayla understood why he did it, Sam was his brother after all, but it killed her to know that her days with Dean would be numbered because there was no way out of the deal that Dean had made, and so the day came that the Hellhounds came and dragged him down to hell, and she had wished that she would have been dragged along with him. Sam snapped back into reality from his visit to the past as he heard Dean asking Sam about what she did these days. "Last I heard she works in that bar that you loved to visit so much just on the outskirts" Sam said. "Why would she work in a bar when she is as smart as she is, she could do so much better" Dean said with a sigh. "Im betting she likes to keep it in her head that if a miracle ever occurred,she wanted to make it easier to find her" Sam stated. Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala. "Lets hit the road, we have a long trip ahead of us, we gotta go get my girl" Dean said as he grabbed their bags and walked out the door.

Sam and Dean loaded up the Impala and got ready to hit the road,they had a day or so of driving ahead of them. They had to drive to the bar where they used to stop when they went through Kansas. It was a bar, but it was also a place for Hunters to stop. Figures that's also another reason that Kayla decided to stay there, she could hear any little thing about the Winchesters that could be overheard from the hunters as they rambled on about their hunts while drinking. "I am thinking that you are going to have to go in first, that way she doesn't think she is dreaming or that I am some kind of demon trying to mess around with her, I don't want to scare her Sammy" Dean said as he was driving down the road at a speed that could only been seen as normal in his eyes. He was driving towards the woman that he loved so he thought that caused for a little speeding on his part. "I am thinking that she works during the day, so she can be home by night, she did know what creeped around at night, and without really anyone around, I am betting she likes to be home before dark" Sam stated. "Ok, so when we get to town, we grab a room, and if it's the right time of day we go to the bar, if not, then I guess I will have to be a very patient person, which you know that I am not" Dean said. Dean put on some music as they rumbled on down the road for the long journey ahead, he planned to drive until he couldnt keep his eyes open anymore and then let Sam take over so he could rest. He did not want to waste any more time than he had to. They only stopped to eat, drink, and gas up. A little over twenty-four hours later they arrived at their destination. Sam had taken over at this point so Dean could rest, he had driven for over twelve hours before Sam finally convinced him to let him drive for awhile. It was about four in the morning when they arrived so they got a room at the local motel to catch some sleep and freshen up before they went to look for Kayla.

A few hours later they woke up and got ready to go to the bar. Dean had taken a shower and shaved and checked himself several times in the mirror. "You look fine Dean" Sam said as he watched Dean check and recheck his appearance. Dean always knew that he looked good, but he was about to reappear to the love of his life, this required perfection. "Ok, Im ready" he said finally as he grabbed the keys ready to walk out the door. "Are you sure?" Sam said with a smile taking in his brothers clumsiness. As they walked out to the Impala Dean tossed the keys to Sam, "You drive" he said as he got into the car. "Are you sure?" Sam asked uncertain. "Yes, I need to be able to think about what I am going to say or do when I see her" Dean said as he drifted away into his thoughts. They drove the short distance down the road to the little dive bar and Sam pulled the Impala into a parking spot on the side of the building and killed the engine. "I think I see that old mustang of hers parked over there" Sam said as he looked out the window. "She loved that little car" Dean stated. Dean and Bobby had helped fix up the old mustang for her, she had found it in his junkyard and fell in love with it, she loved cars as much as Dean, it wasn't an Impala, but she still loved it.

"Murphy's Roadhouse" Sam stated as they got out of the car and started walking down the gravel parking lot towards the front of the place. "Ok, so when we walk in just go over and sit down somewhere away from the bar, and I will go talk to her and bring her over" Sam stated as he explained his plan to Dean. They walked into the roadhouse, and instantly that plan was trashed. As soon as Dean walked in the door he saw her bent over on the other end of the bar in a pair of short black shorts, and her hair fire red hanging just past her shoulders, she was looking for something he gathered. He was frozen where he stood, it was like time had stood still as he gazed at her searching for her missing object. Sam was trying to get his attention in the background to no use. In a matter of seconds she stood up from her position and turned to see the boys standing in the doorway and the pitcher that she had in her hand fell to the floor in what seemed to be slow motion. She mouthed words to someone and then stepped cautiously towards the two, Dean still seemed to be in a gaze. "Sammy?" she asked confused as she stood in front of them. "Please God tell me I am not dreaming" she added. "No Kayla, its us, were here, I brought Dean back, he wanted to see you" he said trying to explain their presence. "I don't understand, Dean went to Hell, I saw him get dragged away, hes been gone for months" she said with pain in her voice. "I know, that's what we are here to tell you, something brought Dean back from hell" Sam stated hoping that she would catch on and that Dean wasn't part of her imagination. "Dean, is it true, did you get brought back from hell?" She looked pleadingly at him. He looked at her with those green eyes, never faltering, "Yes, I was brought back, and I came back to find you, I miss you something fierce" he said. "Oh Dean" She sighed and flung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Im never gonna let you go" Dean whispered into her ear as he held her tight. She inhaled his scent, falling fast into memories that she had tried to forget, but his smell made her feel so safe and secure, it was rugged and she loved it. After what seemed like forever, but was only moments, they let each other go and stared into each others eyes. All the feelings that they had for each other came rushing back, like they had never left, it was wildfire. "Sammy I knew you would bring him back to me, I didn't know when, or how long it would take, but I knew you would somehow" she stated smiling and giving a thankful hug to him. Her and Sam were like brother and sister while she was with Dean. She was forever patching the two of them up after hunts and helping out with some research when she could. "Im glad that you had some faith, I didn't think it was possible" Sam said. "We have a room here in town, we didn't know how quick we would be able to find you, you want to come with us and talk or something" Dean asked with hope in his eyes. "Dean Winchester you know that I would follow you to the end of the world" she said smiling at him. His green eyes shined. "What about your job?" Sam asked. "My place is with Dean as long as he will have me" she replied. "Well you heard the girl Sammy" Dean smiled. "Lets get out of here" he stated with his arm wrapped around Kayla's waist they headed out to the parking lot to leave.

They walked out to the parking lot and stood by the Impala. "Wow, I forgot how beautiful this car was" Kayla said with a smile as she ran her hand lightly across the hood. "Sammy, why don't you take my car, and Dean and I will take the Impala back to the motel" She said tossing him the keys to her car. "Yea, the two of us have a lot of catching up to do, go have some fun, whatever that is"Dean said smiling hopefully in his direction. Sam knew that he didn't want to be around the two of them for ahwhile so he decided that he would let them have some time to themselves. "Ok, you two go and catch up" he said with quote fingers. "I will find something to do" he added and with that he walked away towards her Mustang. Dean and Kayla hopped into the Impala and it roared to life as he pulled away towards the motel. Kayla had slid over on the bench seat and was sitting next to Dean with her arms wrapped around his. "God Dean, you have no idea how much I have missed you" she said with a sigh. " I have a small idea" he said. Dean pulled the Impala into the motel parking lot and killed the engine. They got out of the Impala and walked into the motel room hand in hand, as though time apart had never passed for them. She went and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean walked over and sat down on the bed across from her so he could look at her and talk to her. "Did you really come all this way to come and get me Dean?" she asked. "Of course, the first thing I wanted to do after I got everything sorted out after I came back from Hell was to get you back, I couldn't bear being without you" Dean said as he looked at her. She was looking to him for answers about the void that had happened between them. "I am glad that Sammy knew where to find you though, it made trying to find you so much easier" he added. "I did what I could to try and make myself as findable as possible for Sam after what happened, easy for him to find if he needed me, but hopefully not to easy for the wrong people or non-people to find" she stated. "That's my girl" Dean said with a smile. Dean was getting nervous so he got up and turned the radio on, when he turned around Kayla was standing up waiting for him to return to her side. "It's been so lonely with you gone" she said sadly. "I havent even so much as looked at another man Dean, you are the only one for me" she added walking closer to him. "Kayla, I want you to know that I love you, and I am never going to leave you again, its back to the good old days from now on" he said stepping to close the gap and he wrapped his arms around her waist and Journey's "Open Arms" was beginning to play on the radio. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, but it soon turned to passion, the two of them had missed each others touch too much to waste time. Dean slowly lowered her onto the bed as he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling the heat rising from his back. She lifted his shirt off him in one swift motion revealing the bare chiveled chest that she had missed so much. She couldn't help but run her hands along it as they still continued to kiss feverishly. She ran her fingers lightly up and down his back, sending chills down his body. She always knew ways to drive him crazy and begging for her touch. She could feel his hard member pushing up against her as Dean layed closer to her, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her closer to him. He lifted her up onto his lap and pulled her shirt over her head. She took a moment to stare into his beautiful green eyes. Dean smiled and ran his hand softly across her cheek, "You know its funny that this song is playing at this moment, because it is exactly how I feel about you Kayla" he said smiling into her blue eyes. "Can I ask you one other thing?" Dean asked nervously taking Kayla's soft ivory hand into his. "Of course Dean" she replied. "Will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife, I don't have a ring yet, but I just cant go another minute without knowing if you will be with me forever?" Dean asked with hope in his eyes. "Dean, you know that I would follow you to the end of the earth and beyond, and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife" she smiled and in that moment they were joined again in a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back and to his belt to undo his pants, and get to his hard burning member. He helped her with his pants and she slipped out of her shorts, and slid her hand down and grabbed his member and stroked it. He groaned as her fingers stroked it ever so lightly. It wasn't long before he was teasing her as well. Running his strong fingers along her thigh and down to the moist area that was growing ever so restless for his touch. He stroked her and she was on fire for him. Burning inside for him, just like always. He knew the right places to touch to drive her to the brink of her inner most desires. Dean was moaning with every touch, and she couldn't wait anymore. "Dean, please, I need it" she begged. Dean got closer to her and put his now rock hard cock right in it. It slid right in so easily from where they had been teasing each other. She arched her back from his entry, she hadnt felt this pleasure in so long. It didn't take long for them to find their rythym and they were in tune to each other. Their kisses were like liquid fire and a drug that the other had been without too long. The pleasure was driving her out of her mind, she was running her fingernails up and down Dean's back, which drove him to the brink. Within what seemed like only moments they had connected on a level too hard to describe and they came together Kayla arching her back and digging her nails into Dean's back while she moaned out into his ear. Dean groaned into hers as he reached his peak as well. They then collapsed together on the bed, holding each other close, not wanting to let go of each other or this moment, even though they knew they would have many more together. They fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Dean called Sam. "Hey Sammy, how was your evening?" he said with happiness in his voice. "Mild I'm sure compaired to yours" he said smiling. "Yea, well you cant blame me, I got my girl back, which is why I called, before our next job, we need to make a pit stop at Bobby's. Kayla is going to be with us now so we need to drop off her car, and I need him to perform a service" Dean said. "What kind of service?" Sam asked curiously. "Well Sammy, I asked Kayla to marry me, and she said yes, so I want Bobby to marry us" He said grinning. "Wow Dean, I am so happy for you, I was hoping you would ask her one day" Sam stated. "Yea, we are about to leave and go and pack what she needs to survive on the road and then we are headed to Bobby's to meet you there, I want the wedding to be a surprise" Dean explained. Dean and Kayla got dressed and gave each other a short and sweet kiss as they walked out of the motel and hopped into the Impala. "Its good to be back where I belong" Kayla smiled as the Impala roared to life. "I second that" Dean smiled as he put his arm around Kayla's shoulder and they drove down the highway to pick up where they left off those few months ago.


End file.
